POR TI
by Remi Gomez
Summary: Emma regresa a storybrook con una sorpresa, sera capaz emma de darle a todos sus finales felices a pesar de tener que buscar a las otras 2 salvadora?
1. Chapter 1

hola ¿como estan?

ya soy vieja en esto de los fics y traigo esta nueva historia, ya tengo otra pero la voy a cambiar

los personajes no me pertenecen

gracias por leer

:)

PROLOGO

Emma había desaparecido después de que todo el mundo la culpara por traer a Marian, Henry no le hablaba, incluso llego a decirle que se arrepentía a verla llevado, Snow estaba decepcionada al igual que David, todo los demás la ignoraban o negaban su servicio con ella, las cosas para ella estaban feas…

Por eso tomo una difícil decisión, dejar Storybrooke para darle a Regina lo que siempre quiso, finalmente se fue sin decir adiós, eso ya hace unas semanas, todo gracias a que la secretaria de Regina confeso que Emma había devuelto su placa y pistola…

Snow era la más preocupada, había buscado a Emma en todas partes pero no la encontró, hasta que recibió una carta de Emma…

_SNOWHITE_

_¿Cómo están? Que pregunta tan tonta ¿verdad?, yo estoy bien, vivo en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Miami, se llama Hemlock Grove, ¡es increíble!, supongo que cuando recibas esta carta ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no estoy en Storybrooke, bueno decidí irme, aprovechando la oportunidad de ascender de sheriff… _

_Vivo en una antigua estación de bomberos, pero ahora esta acondicionada como casa, tengo muchos cuartos ¡que ya no sé qué hacer con ellos!, ¡ah! Y adopte un perro, se llama Baxter, el cuida la casa mientras yo trabajo, mi compañero Jesse Grey anda tratando de invitarme a salir, pero apenas lo conozco y es simpático, agradable, pero aun no me interesa para ese tipo de relación…_

_Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Regina?, perdón si no pregunte antes, pero no me animaba a preguntar por miedo a que todos sigan enojados conmigo, afortunadamente ya no seré un dolor de cabeza para ella ni para ustedes, aquí se vive genial, ¡hace mucho calor!, salúdame a Regina y dile que lo siento mucho de nuevo, a Henry dile…mejor no, déjalo así, no le digas nada a ninguno de los dos, como Henry me dijo, los dejare en paz…_

_Cuídense _

_Atte._

_E.S_

Snow dejo de leer en voz alta y miro a los que estaban presentes en la cafetería, todos estaban sorprendidos por la carta y la nueva Emma se mostraba más relajada, el silencio se sembró en la cafetería, Regina estaba con la vista en su café, había perdido a una gran amiga, pero ella era feliz con su hijo de su lado, escucharon como se sentó en la mesa y suspiro…

-al menos ya sabemos dónde está*suspirando*

-si*mirando su café*

-fuimos duros con ella*serio*

-es la salvadora*mirándolos*

-no Henry, aunque sea la salvadora, ella también es humana y se equivoca nadie nace perfecto*mirándolo*

Todos guardaron más silencio tras las palabras de Snow...

-quizás esperamos demasiado de ella que colapso*triste*

-tal vez sea eso Ruby*mirándola*

-digo…Emma esto, Emma aquello, Emma sálvanos, tanta presión creció sobre ella*suspirando*

Todos intentaron al menos seguir con su rutina, pero era difícil al no ver el clásico bicho amarillo por ahí…

si les gusta me lo dicen y con gusto

acepto de todo


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por leer el primer cap de esta historia, si tienen alguna duda o comentario son bienvenidas

los personajes no me pertenecen

EL COMIENZO

Regina salió del diner con una decepción muy grande por la traición de Emma, había acabado con su final feliz, Emma había salido detrás de ella, dejo que Regina le gritara todo lo que tenía adentro, incluso dejo que le diera una cachetada, tanto grito e insulto llamo la atención de la gente que estaba adentro, uno a uno salieron y vieron a una Regina devastada, todos veían de robín y Marian a Emma, comprendiendo todo de inmediato…

-estamos decepcionados de ti Emma*seria*

Emma miro a Snow con cara de asombro y esta le negó la mirada, uno a uno fue viendo y todos tenían el mismo gesto de decepción…

-creí que eras la salvadora, no la que reina malvada, me arrepiento de a verte traído*molesto*

Emma sintió una acuchillada en su corazón al oír decir a Henry eso, pero entendió que todos la miraban ahora como la mala del cuento, sin decir nada, se fue de ahí no sin antes ver como Ruby, Henry, tink y Snow abrazaban a Regina en consolación por lo ocurrido….

Emma llego a su casa, empaco todas sus cosas en las pequeñas cajas y las subió a su bicho, donde durmió toda la noche, al día siguiente sabía que en Granny's no tendría servicio para ella, así que salió momentáneamente del pueblo a comer algo en un diner de paso, regreso y todos la miraban con frialdad e indiferencia, llego a la comisaria y su primer caso, una pelea entre Little John y leroy, ambos ebrios, resultado, insultada y llena de cerveza, cuando los encarcelo a ambos, granny apareció y los libero…

-usted no tiene el poder de encerrarlos, debería renunciar, este pueblo ya no la respeta como protectora de la ley ni como salvadora*empujándola con un dedo*

Busco apoyo en David pero este agacho la cabeza decepcionado de ella, sin más salió de ahí, se sentó en una banca cerca del mar, cuando Henry llego y se sentó a su lado…

-quiero que te mantengas lejos de nosotros*serio*

-Henry soy tu madre*mirándolo*

-no, mi madre es Regina Mills, a ti te encontré gracias a una página de internet, te recuerdo que tu me abandonaste a mi suerte, no tienes derecho sobre mí, además mi apellido es Mills no swan*molesto*

Emma agacho la mirada y Henry se paró retirándose de ahí, los días siguientes fueron iguales al anterior, hasta que una carta le llego a la comisaria, lugar donde dormía y vivía…

_ESTIMADA SHERIFF SWAN_

_Me alegra otorgarle el título de sheriff en Hemlock Grove, hemos seguido su desarrollo y concordamos en que no hay nadie mejor para el puesto que usted, además su vasta experiencia sobre el conocimiento en las mentes criminales como ex – fiadora nos honrara saber que puede tomar este puesto lo antes posible, entre los miles de candidatos, usted fue seleccionada por las razones ya antes mencionadas, la alcaldesa Olivia Goodfrey tendrá el honor de darle su placa, así como su pistola y un cheque anticipado de 9 meses…._

_Tome en cuenta que si acepta su traslado a esta pequeña ciudad cerca de Miami, florida, usted tendrá la oportunidad de ascender a las fuerzas policiacas, militares o la marina, de acuerdo a su preferencia en este concepto se ascensión…_

_De antemano, gracias por su atención_

_El departamento de seguridad nacional_

_CORDELIA BRASHAW_

Emma sonrió, era una oportunidad única, la paga era igual o mejor, debido a que estaba cerca de una gran ciudad, podía ascender a fiscal o ser soldado del ejército, pero se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias si ella se iba de ahí, pero desecho esa idea y se permitirá ser egoísta por esa ocasión…

Llego a la oficina de Regina, su secretaria la vio y sonrió, miro adentro y vio a Henry platicando con Regina, ambos la miraron y Henry se paró a cerrar la puerta, Emma suspiro…

-¿en qué puedo ayudarle sheriff?*apenada*

-vengo a….*suspirando*

-¿quiere que le anuncie su llegada?*entendiendo*

-no, solo vine a dejar eso*entregando la placa, la pistola y la carta de renuncia*

-Emma, mire yo la comprendo, es este pueblo quien le pide más y no ve que también es humana y tiene derecho a equivocarse*sonriendo*

-gracias por sus palabras*sonriendo*

Emma salió de ahí y la secretaria tomo una decisión, escondió las cosas en su escritorio con llave, no diría nada y hablaría hasta que el pueblo se diera cuenta de su desaparición…

Emma condujo hasta las afueras de Storybrooke y no miro atrás cuando se fue alejando poco a poco, en 27 horas o menos había llegado a Hemlock grove, se quitó la camisa, quedando en camiseta y condujo hasta la alcaldía, pasando cerca de una antigua estación de bomberos, mientras conducía veía la pequeña ciudad, era increíble tenían un acuario enorme, estaba cerca del mar y de los pantanos, así que tendría más que nada aprender a dominar a los cocodrilos y anacondas…en cuanto llego…

-buenas tardes, busco a la alcaldesa Olivia Goodfrey*sonriendo*

-sí, ¿de parte de quién?*mirándola*

-Emma swan, la nueva sheriff*apenada*

-claro, permítanme un momento*sonriendo*

Emma se sentó a esperar, cuando la alcaldesa sale, era una mujer de pelo negro largo, ojos castaños, delgada y alta, vestía un traje blanco, compuesto por una falda, blusa y saco, zapatos de tacón negro…

-buenas tardes señorita swan*estrechando su mano*

-muy buenas tardes alcaldesa*sonriéndole*

-me alegra saber que haya tomado el puesto*sonriendo*

-no podía negarme a tan maravilloso ambiente*sonriéndole*

-me alegra que le guste, pase a mi oficina y platiquemos los detalles a fondo*dándole el pase*

Emma paso a una oficina similar a la de Regina pero todo era negro con blanco y algo de rojo…

-muy bien Emma ¿puedo llamarle así verdad?*sentándose*

-claro*mirándola*

-aquí no habrá mucha acción, pero puede darse cuenta de que habrá diversión pura cazando animales colados en casas*riendo*

-lo se*riéndose*

-bien, tengo entendido que le debo de dar un cheque con 9 meses de adelanto*mirando los documentos*

-le propongo un trato*acomodándose mejor*

-la escucho*mirándola*

-deme la antigua estación de bomberos y solo 6 meses de adelanto para arreglarla*sonriéndole*

-me parece un trato justo*sonriendo*

Emma y la alcaldesa sonrieron, comenzando el trámite, al atardecer, Emma salía con placa nueva y pistola, fue presentada a sus compañeros de trabajo, eran 5 pero los suficientes para empezar a moverse, llego a lo que sería su nueva casa y abrió la puerta, sacudió un poco el lugar y tomo una habitación amplia, sonrió al ver que de ese lugar sería un nuevo hogar…

Mientras tanto en Storybrooke, una mujer estaba perdida en las calles oscuras, dejando un camino de hielo a su paso…


	3. Chapter 3

espero que les guste si no haganmelo saber

respondo a cualquier duda o comentario

os personajes no me pertenecen

ELSA Y LA SALVADORAS

David se refugió junto Hook y Regina en un árbol, la reina de las nieves los atacaba constantemente…

¿Cómo empezó? Fue cuando Hook caminaba libremente y algo borracho por las vacías calles del pueblo, se topó con una mujer rubia con un vestido azul, rápidamente trato de poner sus dotes de galán, pero la mujer lo congelo de las rodillas para abajo, Hook al estar tan ebrio, se quedó dormido en medio de la calle, cuando fue encontrado por todos, siendo David el que lo saco de ahí…

-típico de usted señor Hook*riéndose*

-cállate cocodrilo*molesto*

Regina solo bufo y lo libero con lentitud, debido a que la magia era fuerte pero no equilibrada, una vez libre se fue al bote más cercano y devolvió todo el alcohol consumido, desde entonces no fue el único en verla, hasta que fue el mismo David que la vio, siendo quien termino en el derrumbe y rescatado por la misma Regina, ahora que sabían que había dos reinas de hielo, una su aliada, la otra enemiga que buscaba a Emma, sonriendo al descubrir su paradero, la haría venir y finalmente obtendría lo que ella quería…

-Emma, volverás a mi*sonriendo*

En la noche más penumbra de Hemlock grove estaba Emma acostada en su cama, cuando de repente sintió que le llamaban, aturdida se despertó rápidamente, a su lado estaba su ex compañero, había pasado casi un año y ella se había comprometido, más bien casado con Christian grey su compañero, dejándolo a él como sheriff de la ciudad y a ella como fiscal de distrito, ambos tenían buenos trabajos y pagos, además de su pequeño bae…

Al día siguiente Emma preparaba el desayuno para ella y su esposo…

-amor creo que debemos ir a Storybrooke*dejando al bebe en su cuna portátil*

-no lo sé*sirviendo cafés*

-Emma creo que es hora de que bae conozca a sus abuelos*sonriendo*

-después de que te conté mi fantástica vida*riendo*

-si, además te dije que nada me sorprendería*riendo*

Ambos se dieron un beso corto y desayunaron….

Mientras esto ocurría en Storybrooke se vivía uno de sus peores infiernos, como podía David defendía a Elsa del pueblo, tal como Emma lo hubiese hecho…

-basta por dios, Elsa es inocente*serio*

-esa mujer ha congelado a Marian*molesto*

-robín sabes bien que Elsa no fue, pero como a todos, les parece más fácil culparla a ella y como siempre o es whale o leroy quienes inician esto*gritándoles*

Todos se quedaron callados al oír a Snow decir eso y bajaron la mirada…

-Elsa, te iras con Emma, deja en mis manos hallar a tu hermana*mirándola*

Elsa miro a David y asintió…

-mi hija es la salvadora, podrá ayudarte en donde esta*sonriéndole*

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa decisión y se retiraron de ahí, acompañados de la reina de Arendelle, en su casa Elsa se acostó en la cama que era de Emma, mientras que los charming ideaban una manera de sacarla del pueblo…

Ahí estaban repitiéndole a Elsa una vez más lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a Hemlock grove, mientras esperaban al bus que pasaba por la estación, todos los miraban, hasta que un coche negro se paró frente a ellos, abriendo la puerta del copiloto salió Emma, con su cabello atado a una cola alta, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, ceñido a sus piernas, una blusa blanca, en su cintura adornada con un cinturón negro y zapatos de tacón negro, todos estaban sorprendidos…

-¡Emma!*feliz*

-hola mama, papa*sonriendo*

Emma los abrazo y les sonrió…

-tengo a alguien que presentarles*nerviosa*

-claro*sonriéndole*

Emma hizo señas por la ventana y salió un hombre, cabello café, ojo azul y fornido…

-hola señores nolan, soy Christian, el esposo de Emma*sonriendo*

-¿esposo?*sorprendida*

-sí, mama, es mi esposo*nerviosa*

Todos estaban en shock, Regina los miraba de un lado a otro y Henry no dejaba de parpadear confundido, hasta que un llanto les llamo la atención…

-parece que bae quiere conocer a los abuelos*riendo*

Emma abrió rápidamente una de las puertas traseras del coche y saco a un pequeño bebe de 3 meses, tenía los ojos azules y unos mechones rubios…

-les presento a bae, su nieto*sonriendo*

Los charming parpadearon sorprendidos….

-mi…nieto*sorprendido*

David tenía en su rostro la sonrisa más tonta del mundo, tomo con cuidado al pequeño bae y este dejo de llorar para mirarlo…

-hey, hola bae, soy tu abuelo*susurrándole*

Henry se acercó con curiosidad al niño y miro a Emma, esta solo le revolvió los cabellos y asintió, Henry tomo a su hermano entre sus brazos y sonrió feliz…

-hola bae, soy tu hermano mayor Henry*feliz*

Después de que bae terminara en los brazos de su hermano, David corrió y abrazo a Emma, para después depositarle un beso en su frente, mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…

Regina no dejaba de mirar al bebe y a Emma, se sintió de alguna manera fuera de lugar, se acercó y tomo al bebe entre sus brazo, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Emma…

-hola joven swan, soy Regina, su…tía*sonriéndole*

Emma sonrió levemente al oír eso…

-yo diría abuela más que tía*mofándose*

Leroy salió volando por los aires y termino en un basurero…

-Regina*regañándola*

-¿Qué? Me dijo anciana*seria*

-una anciana con muy mal carácter*riendo*

El segundo en hacerle compañía a leroy fue Hook…

-deberías de aceptarlo ya, suegrita*riendo*

Bae frunció el ceño y miro seriamente a su abuelo, David rápidamente se calló y lo miro sorprendido…

-alguien ya simpatizo con Regina*riendo*

Snow le dio palmadas a David que miro tristemente a su nieto, se sintió regañado por este…

-de hecho me sorprende que no te haya incendiado*riendo*

-¿tiene magia?*sorprendida*

-sí, no le gusta que insulten a las personas que aprecia demasiado*sonriéndole*

Regina se sorprendió y miro al bebe que la miraba con curiosidad…

Entraron Granny's y pusieron al tanto a Emma…

-hey ya tienen a una salvadora*señalando a Regina*

-Emma tu eres la salvadora*sonriéndole*

-¿en serio? Porque cuando traje a Marian todos me veían como si fuera la reina malvada*seria*

Todos se sintieron culpables…

-además yo solo vine de visita*seria*

Regina se paró…

-Emma esta situación nos sobrepasa, incluyéndome, es agotador estar aquí peleando contra esa mujer sin descanso*mirándola*

-te entiendo Regina, pero entiéndeme a mí, tengo familia y una nueva vida*suplicándole*

-lo siento Emma*agachando la mirada*

Emma suspiro y miro con tristeza a Chris, ambos salieron y los demás veían, Chris se fue y Emma se quedó en la acera, mirando el camino por donde se fue…

-vaya

Todos voltearon dentro de la cafetería…

-parece ser que me trajeron de vuelta a Emma*sonriendo*

-¿tu Emma?*molesta*

-así es, Emma es necesaria para mi plan, digamos que es el ingrediente principal*sonriendo*

-¿Emma?*seria*

-sí, gracias a ustedes, la salvadora por naturaleza no puede tener amigos o familia, gracias a ustedes la corromperé*desapareciendo*

Emma que había escuchado salió disparada hacia la carretera, llamando la atención de todos, rompió la ventana de uno de los coches y lo arranco, David rápidamente la siguió en compañía de Hood, Regina y Hook, manejo con cuidado a pesar de tener a Regina gritándole al oído, vieron el coche en medio y se bajaron corriendo, Emma estaba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y de la manta de su bebe desaparecido, Chris había muerto, Regina con dificultad quito a Emma y se la llevo, apareciendo en una nube de humo en Granny's, Emma se soltó y cayo de rodillas envuelta en llanto…

-¿ellos están bien?*preocupado*

Regina miro a su hijo menor y negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo de inmediato…

-juro que me vengare*llorando*

Una magia poderosa se desprendió del cuerpo de Emma, paralizando a todos…rápidamente tomo a Gold del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared…

-¡TU LO SABIAS!*molesta*

-miss swan no sé de qué habla*serio*

-SABIAS QUE ESTO PASARIA*gritándole*

-no*mirándola*

-CONFIESA COCODRILO O RUMPLE*apretándole el cuello*

-co..n…fieso que si lo sabía*ahogándose*

Emma soltó a Gold y este cayo en el suelo, para después sentir la rodilla de la misma en su cuello…

-la salvadora no debe tener amigos o familia, es su naturaleza ser sacrificada para tener los finales felices de todos, además hay 2 salvadoras más, la que Vivio en el pasado y creo el bosque encantado, tú y otra salvadora, son conocidas como, Aria Jagger, alias la salvadora corrupta, Mérida Brave, alias gran oso, una murió y creo el bosque encantado, la otra esta encima de mi cuello y la tercera se desconoce su paradero*mirándola*

Emma lo miro y salió hecha furia de ahí, todos miraron a Gold…

-sabes que creo, que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa*molesta*

-belle espera, puedo explicarlo*parándose rápidamente*

Lo que nadie vio es que entre las sombras, unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa aparecía, la primera salvadora había visto todo y era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera…


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

NIÑERA TIME O DELIRIOS DE SALVADORA

De alguna manera detuvieron a Emma que siempre se enfrentaba a la reina de las nieves y siempre salía volando por los cielos, fue la misma mary Margaret quien la detuvo, dándole una sonora cachetada, impresionando a los demás…

-no estas sola, estamos contigo, tu padre y yo estamos contigo*abrazándola*

-yo…*agachando la mirada

-deja de pelear por tu propia cuenta*llorando*

Emma no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, días después Regina y mary trataban de que se concentrara en otros asuntos, como el volver a trabajar para la comisaria, pero Emma tenía otros planes en mente, siendo vigilada por ambas mujeres, realizaba su trabajo desde la alcaldía, donde se sentaba en el suelo a trabajar desde su lap y a revidar los expedientes más urgentes…

Mientras ambas mujeres se aseguraban de planear bien una estrategia, Emma hacia un escaneo térmico gracias a sus contactos, hallando así la guarida de la mujer que tenía prisionero a su hijo, rápidamente le envió un mensaje al estilo charming, por suerte Regina tenía otros planes para ella…

-Emma ¿puedo pedirte un favor?*mirándola*

-claro, dime*mirando su lap*

-debido a la situación por la cual estamos pasando ¿podrías cuidar a Henry y a Roland?*nerviosa*

-¿tendrás una cita con Hood?*sonriendo*

-algo así*agachando la mirada*

-aprovechando que la esposa está congelada por culpa mía, si , ¿porque no? ¿ A qué hora quieres que pase a cuidarlos?*alzando la mirada*

-a las 7*sonriéndole*

-hecho*regresando la mirada a la lap*

Regina sonrió y salió de ahí, mientras que Emma seguía en lo suyo…

-eres buena con Regina*sonriendo*

-se lo debo*escribiendo*

A las 7 en punto Emma tocaba el timbre de la mansión Mills, Regina que vestía un vestido negro moldeado a su cuerpo y perfectamente maquillada, la recibió con una sonrisa, Emma que vestía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro le sonrió ligeramente, pasando a la casa, Regina miro como Emma y Henry jugaban al Xbox, cuando al poco rato robín llega con Roland en brazos, Regina le dio un beso en los labios y le dejo a Emma las instrucciones con Roland, ella se limitó a asentir y a despedirse de ambos.

Emma se la pasó jugando y haciendo reír a ambos niños con sus locuras, al ver la hora supuso que era hora de pasar al siguiente plan…

-Henry ¿puedes ir al coche con Roland a esperarme?*sonriéndole*

-claro, ¿A dónde vamos?*mirándola*

-a mi casa, tu madre debe tener la casa lista para el romance*sonriéndole maliciosamente*

Henry sonrió y convenciendo a Emma, entre los dos prepararon todo, un camino de rosas rojas, velas y una botella de la mejor champagne en la hielera, velas aromáticas y la tina lista para el romance que se venía, lo que Henry no vio fue a Emma tomar algo de los libros de magia de Regina que estaban en su estudio, al terminar Emma le mando un mensaje a Regina, tomo a los niños y salió rumbo a su casa, cuando llego Henry llevo a Roland a su cuarto mientras que Emma espero afuera…

-recibí tu mensaje*sonriendo*

-bien*dándose la vuelta*

-te propongo un trato*sonriéndole*

-dime*mirándola*

-te devuelvo a tu hijo con una condición*mirándola*

-¿Cuál es?*seria*

-que seas sumisa en todo*sonriendo*

-¿en todo?*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-si*entendiendo sus palabras*

-pero eso no es lo único ¿qué más?*mirándola y entregándole el libro*

-para empezar investiga sobre lo que es ser una salvadora y entenderás*desapareciendo*

Lo que Emma no sabía es que Henry había regresado para hacerle compañía en esa noche fría y había oído todo lo que platicaron, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la necesidad de correr a casa para contarle todo a su madre, pero como Emma le dijo esa noche era especial y esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente, molesto se fue a dormir junto al que sería su nuevo hermano…

Al día siguiente Henry desayunaba un delicioso omelette hecho por Emma, tanto lo disfruto que se le olvido lo que había visto la noche anterior, él y Roland estaban extasiados por el desayuno, que ni el timbre los saco de sus nubes, Emma abrió la puerta, saludándolos, tanto robín como Regina tenían una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros y se acercaron a ver a los niños, ambos disfrutaban su almuerzo, Emma entro a su cuarto y miro que su hijo recién devuelto estuviera bien dormido, pero en realidad era un mensaje de la reina de hielo, en eso entra Regina y se sorprende al verlo…

-¿Cómo…?*sorprendida*

-solo sonó el timbre de la entrada y ahí estaba*feliz*

-es extraño*seria*

-no importa*tapándolo*

Emma para olvidar el asunto los invito a desayunar, Regina y robín se sentaron disfrutando del maravilloso desayuno que Emma les preparo a ambos, cuando se despidieron Emma le deseo suerte a ambos, ya con rumbo a la casa, robín dejo a Regina en su casa, Henry aprovecho que ambos estaban solos y le conto lo que oyó, Regina molesta se transportó a la casa de Emma, pero esta ya no estaba y él bebe tampoco, Regina noto una extraña magia invadiendo el lugar.

Mientras Emma caminaba por el bosque hipnotizada por una música que solo sus oídos podían escuchar, cada vez caminaba más hacia dentro del bosque, Regina apareció frente a ella, chocando con Emma que despertó de su ensueño…

-miss swan ¿Por qué me mintió?*molesta*

-¿Regina?*desorientada*

-me engañaste*molesta*

-¿Qué hago aquí?*mirando alrededor*

-me dijiste que fue alguien que dejo a tu bebe pero hiciste un trato con la reina de las nieves*molesta*

Emma miro a Regina y le sonrió con culpa, a lo lejos un hombre veía a Emma con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro…

-mi señor oscuro la salvadora se corromperá más rápido de lo que usted imagina y estará lista para que podamos absorber sus poderes*sonriendo*

Emma había salido perdiendo, ya todos sabían de su trato, gracias a Regina, pero aun así no dejo de investigar sobre las salvadoras, la primera fue una historia de vampiros que llego a sus manos sin querer, sentada en la biblioteca, abrió el libro y leyó la primera hoja…

_ARIA UCKERMAN JAGGER_

_El matrimonio conformado por Marian y Sergey, ambos reyes de Rumania, antes Transilvania, habían esperado con ansias el nacimiento de su primogénita, Aria, siendo la mayor alegría del reina, el rey Sergey, había sido esclavo de los turcos para ser un soldado fuerte y valiente, su padre lo entrego cuando tenía 8 años, ahora con el nacimiento de su hija, la reina tenía fe de que su esposo no fuera como su padre, pero ese día fue celebración masiva en todo el reino, la niña creció con amor, su padre la adoraba y la consentía._

_Al cumplir los 8 años los turcos interrumpieron su fiesta, el rey dio sus tributos, pero el sultán quería niños para su ejército, incluyendo a su hija, el rey al día siguiente entrego a su niña, su esposa lloro toda la noche…_

_Aria sufrió de maltrato, le daban latigazos y le enseñaron a usar la espada, a los pocos meses que llevaba dentro la niña escapo una noche, siendo seguida por los guardias, corrió lo más que pudo dentro del bosque, cayendo por una colina demasiado empinada, los guardias la dieron por muerta._

_La niña fue salvada por lucían, un monje que vivía junto a su congregación en lo alto de la colina, curo sus heridas y la niña despertó a los 3 días, el monje le dijo a la niña que era la salvadora y que su misión era salvar a su pueblo de las garras de su padre y del sultán._

Emma miro por la ventana…

-salvadora por imposición*susurrando*

Tomo algunos libros de los estantes y siempre vio que eran tres los héroes, su investigación la llevo a ver desde Shakespeare hasta los de crepúsculo, rio cuando llego a pensar que ella era Jacob y robín era Edward, Regina era belle, siguió leyendo, encontrando cada vez más descripción sobre las salvadoras…

Belle abrió las puertas de la biblioteca mirando que todos los libros estaban en su lugar, hasta que noto una ventana abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así que llamo a robín, juntos hicieron conteo de libros y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban varios libros, preocupados dieron a conocer esto a la alcaldesa Mary Margaret, quien informo a la sociedad ese mismo día, desafortunadamente Elsa era quien vigilaba los pasos de Emma y fue la único testigo que se dio cuenta de que una mujer de tez morena, ojos azules, cabello negro, con un dije verde, vestida con una chamarra de cuero negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul con algo en su pierna derecha y una pulsera con un dije rectangular en su muñeca derecha, botas hasta el muslo negras...vio como Emma salía de la ventana de la biblioteca con ella, con varios libros en su brazo, le llamo la atención el dije que tenía Emma en la muñeca era similar al de la joven que la acompañaba, pero Elsa callo…

Durante los días siguientes Elsa iba y venía del bosque siempre resguardando la seguridad de la única persona que parecía entenderla en todo momento, lamentablemente esa mañana un temblor sacudió Storybrooke, levantando y sacando de sus camas a todos los habitantes, del polvo que se levantó salieron 2 mujeres y un hombre…

-¿Mulan?*mirándola*

Robín y el resto estaban sorprendidos, los instalaron en la antigua casa de zelena, siendo Mulan la nueva compañera de cuarto de Emma…

-así que estas enamorada de aurora*sirviéndole vodka*

-si*suspirando*

-vaya, debe ser difícil saber que las mujeres que amamos esperen hijos y vivan su final feliz lejos de nosotras*entregándole un vaso*

-¿Regina?*mirándola*

-si*dándole un sorbo*

Ambas se metieron en una charla de emociones y alcohol, causando estragos en sus mentes, sin darse cuenta dos mujeres más se les unieron a la plática, Elsa y la misteriosa chica terminaron dormidas en los sillones, mientras que Emma y Mulan en la cama, todas embriagadas por el alcohol…


End file.
